Pups' First Mystery (5)
Ace sniffed the air. The air smelled like treats and other types of dog treats. "Mmmm!" Ace said, licking his lips. "This must be our stop!" Sage nodded. "C'mon guys," Sage said. "We have work to do!" Shadow looked toward a large green building. "Pups, look over there!" Shadow pointed toward the green building. "Scooby Snax factory," Dylan read aloud. "Let's start there!" Dylan began to walk toward the building. "Ugh!" CJ complained. "I'm not going in there, for risk of dirty paws!" "Well," Kiara said, smugly. "Looks like you won't get credit for the mystery, once it's solved!" The puppy bounded off. CJ saw Ace walking alongside Winter. "Wait up!" CJ called out, jumping out of the van. The puppies looked around. The factory was really big. "Whoa," Dylan breathed. "You can say that again!" Ace said, also looking around. "Okay!" Dylan chirped. "Whoa." The puppies laughed. Ace began sniffing. "Everything in here smells like dog treats!" Ace said. "I can't pick up a scent!" Something brown and oozy falls on Shadow's back. "Huh?" Shadow looked behind him and licked the stuff off his back. "Mmmm! Delicious!" Aurora was looking up. "Aurora?" Kiara said, puzzled. "Sis," Sage said. "What's wrong?" Aurora pointed upward. They all looked up. The Batter Monster was looking right at them! "Let's get the heck out of here!" Ace yelped. The pups followed his lead. ************* The puppies ran into a room. In it, there was a glass box. "Guys," Dylan said. "In here!" The puppies followed him and the door slammed shut. "Uh," Lani began. "Now what?" Sage looked up. "Guys," Sage said, looking out the glass door. "Prepare to be soaked!" The Batter Monster pulled a lever down. Instantly, sprinklers from the ceiling showered the pups with water. "My fur!" CJ wailed. "It's ruined!" Kiara rolled her eyes. Suddenly, air from air vents below the dogs' paws blew in their faces, causing them to dry. "Well," Dylan said. "At least we're dry!" ************* After getting dried, the puppies bounded out. Sage turned toward a door. "Guys," Sage barked. "In here!" The pups followed his lead. Once they got in there, they saw tons of Scooby Snax boxes! "Oh my...." Lani began. "....Snax!" Ace finished for her. Kiara looked at the boxes. "Caramel flavored," she read on one of the boxes. "Peanut butter flavored," Ace read on another box. "Marshmallow flavored!" Aurora chirped. "Cheeseburger flavored?" Shadow read. "That's my type of treats!" Shadow knocked the box on the floor. It burst open. The pups all eat the treats. Once they all had their fill, they met up by the entrance again. "Alright," Sage said. "We're gonna split up. CJ, Winter and Ace are going to go to the bakery. Shadow, Aurora and I will go to the gift shop. And finally, Lani, Kiara and Dylan will check out the storage room." "Fine with me," Dylan said. "Besides, we might meet another pup!" "Ready?" Sage asked. "Go!" *********** Shadow looked around at the stuffed animals. "Nothing here!" Shadow called to the others. "Keep looking, Shadow!" Sage commanded. "Find anything, sis?" "Nothing," Aurora was looking around the junk food. "Hold on. I'm getting something." She stuck her head in father into the back of the shelf. She reappeared holding something in her mouth. "What's that?" Shadow asked, poking his head out of the stuffed animals. Aurora spat it out on the floor. "Dunno," Aurora said. "I'm gonna check and see what else is in here!" She began scouting about until Shadow yelped. "Shadow!" Aurora barked. Sage ran over. "What happened?" Sage asked. "I found something!" Shadow said, lifting a paw. "And ,boy, is it sticky!" Sage licked it. "It tastes like caramel. But, what's it doing here?" Sage wondered aloud. "I wonder how the others are doing?" Aurora said. ********** (See In His Eyes) "CJ!" Winter called over her shoulder. "Hurry up!" CJ snorted and followed the little husky mix. Ace was nose to the ground and sniffing around for scents. Suddenly, Winter looked ahead. "Uh," Winter stuttered. "G-guys?" Ace followed her gaze. CJ watch Ace and followed her crush's lead. There, standing before them, was the Batter Monster! "RUN!!!" Ace yelled. And the girls followed his lead. "We have to warn the others!" Winter cried. Ace nodded. "I know!" Ace replied. "Before it finds them!" ******** Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures